Es un asco el amor
by beta98
Summary: Me llamo Beta, soy una mujer de 40 años os voy a contar mi historia de cómo le conocí, como cambio mi vida en ese momento y quiero que lo sepáis Hace 20 años Mi nombre es Beta y tengo 20 años, estoy haciendo la carrera en historia en la universidad, mis hobbys son: leer, escribir, salir a hacer footing, ver anime y manga en el ordenador y los videojuegos.
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo Beta, soy una mujer de 40 años, casada y con dos hijos, trabajo como profesora de historia de secundaria y bachillerato, mis hoobys son: Leer, Escribir, hacer ejercicio y la historia, os voy a contar mi historia de cómo le conocí, como cambio mi vida en ese momento y quiero que lo sepáis

Hace 20 años

Mi nombre es Beta y tengo 20 años, estoy haciendo la carrera en historia en la universidad, mis hobbys son: leer, escribir, salir a hacer footing, ver anime y manga en el ordenador y los videojuegos. Sí, soy una otaku-gamer y ¿Qué?, para gusto los colores. Hace poco me independicé de mis padres y me fui a vivir sola, bueno con mi amigo Kiba, un cachorro de husky siberiano en un piso, trabajo en tiempo parcial en una librería y de paso leo libros sin pagar, yo soy una chica muy normal, soy de estatura media, mi color de pelo es rubio cenizo y ojos azules claritos, no sé porque la gente dice que mis ojos son preciosos, si en la universidad hay millones de chicas con ojos claritos como los míos, es algo que nunca entenderé.

Como todos los días por la mañana a las 6:00, me puse una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones cortos y cogí a kiba y me fui a hacer footing

Llegué a un parque y me pongo hacer calentamientos, después de hacerlo, empecé ha hacer footing y sacar a pasear a Kiba

Mientras hacia footing, vi a un chico moreno, con pecas y con el pelo azabache, con gafas de sol y saliendo de un auto negro

-Me suena de algo-me pregunto, pero paso de él y sigo con lo mío

Después de terminar de hacer footing y de pasear a Kiba, me duche, me cambié y antes de irme a la universidad, dejé a Kiba con mi amable vecina, una mujer de unos 60 años, se llamaba Kureha, vive con su nieto de 8 años llamado Chopper

-Gracias, Kureha por cuidar de Kiba-digo

-Ya sabes que Chopper le encanta tu perro-dice Kureha

-Llego tarde, nos vemos-digo y salgo por la puerta

Por los pelos llegué a la universidad y me estaban esperando en la puerta mis mejores amigas: Nico Robin, una chica morena, con el pelo negro y ojos azules, ella hace la carrera de arqueología, e sun apersona amable pero en ocasiones muy sadica y la peli naranja de al lado, se llama Nami, una chica con ojos marrones que tiene un carácter de mucho cuidado pero es amable, está haciendo la carrera de meteorología , llevo con ellas desde primaria, somos inseparables

-Beta, otra vez llegando tarde-grita Nami

-Lo siento, es que me desperté un poco tarde-digo

-Juju, no pasa nada Beta, pero mejor entramos ya-dice Robin

-Cierto-digo

-así, ¿y Viví?-pregunto

-Pues ahora que lo dices no la he visto-dice Nami

-Puede haber tenido un accidente y no lo sabemos-dice Robin con una sonrisa

-Robin, no digas eso-decimos Nami y yo a la vez

-Juju, es broma, viene por ahí corriendo-dice señalando a la calle

Aparece una chica peli azul, con ojos marrones y con el pelo recogido en una coletq

-Nami, Beta, Robin, noticias-grita Vivi

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntamos las tres

-Portas. , ese modelo que ha cautivado a toda mujer en este país-dice Viví

-Entonces yo no soy una chica-digo

-A ti, solo te gusta los personaje de anime y manga-dice Nami

-Tú, tampoco eres una mujer-digo

-Sí, que lo soy, a parte de ti, todos tenemos novios, por eso no nos ha cautivado-dice Nami

Sí, como habéis leído, soy la única del grupo sin novio, nami, tiene como novio a un chico rubio, con una ceja en forma de espiral y tapándose un ojo con el pelo que se llama Sanji, experto en cocinar. Robin, su novio es un tipo muy raro, es peli azul, alto y siempre va en tanga con una camiseta Hawaiana, es un experto arquitecto, Viví tiene como novio a un chico, se llama Pell, es un hombre alto, peli negro y con una línea púrpura que corre por los lados de su cara, le encanta los pájaros y bueno Kaya, es otra amiga nuestra que aun no ha llegado, es una chica rubia, con ojos marrones, piel blanca pero muy débil, está estudiando la carrera de medicina y su novio se llama Ussop, un chico con el pelo negro, rizado, una nariz larga y muy mentiroso, pero que es buena persona, está en el misma carrera que Franky

-¿Qué, Beta?, te ha comido la lengua el gato-dice Nami con burla

-Es que mi chico debe ser: Sexi como Gray, divertido como Natsu, amable como Mystogan y valiente como Laxux

-vas a morir sola, ¿lo sabes?-dice Nami

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas-digo

-Bueno, Vivi, ¿Cuál es la noticia?-dice Robin

-Portas. , va ha empezar a estudiar en esta universidad-dice Vivi

-¿¡En serio?1-gritan nami y Robin sorprendidas

-Hola, chicas, ¿Qué os pasa?-pregunta kaya apareciendo atrás de Vivi

-Portas. , el modelo más sexi de este país, va ha estudiar aquí-dice Nami

-¿¡Enserio?!-dice Kaya

-¿Soy la única que no se sorprende o que?, que tien de importancia que un modelo venga a nuestra universidad, mira, Vivi, es la hija del alcalde de la ciudad y no ha pasado nada-digo

-Es que tú nunca ves la tele, ¿a que ni siguiera sabes como es?-dice Nami

-No, no me interesa la moda, si pongo la tele es para ver los Simpson o Como conocí a vuestra madre, Big Bang o Modern family-digo

-Tengo una foto en el móvil-dice Nami

Me enseña la foto

-Anda, a ese chico, le he visto hoy cuando salía ha hacer footing y pasear a Kiba esta mañana, además ya se quien es, ese que no dura ni una semana con una chica-digo

-Espera, ¿¡Le has visto?!-gritan las tres, Robin se estaba riendo

-Sí, en el parque al lado de mi casa, estaba con sus guardaespaldas, ya decia yo que me sonaba-digo pensando

-sin comentarios-dice Nami

-Vamos a llegar tarde-dice Kaya mirando la hora

Nos fuimos corriendo cada una a su facultad

Al llegar a mi clase, todo el mundo hablaba de lo de esemodelo venía a estudiar al colegio, doy un suspiro y me siento ha esperar al profesor

-Bien, chicos sentaos-dice un hombre alto, peli blanco, con gafas y una cicatriz en el jo y con un poco de barba blanca

-Raylight-sempai, buenos días-decimos todos

Es nuestro profesor y tutor, es una persona amable y jovial, además es muy bueno conmigo, ya que era el mejor amigo de mi abuelo Edward Newgate o más conocido Shirohige

-Ya me he enterado de lo del modelo, pero hay que dar clases-dicho sto se pone a explicar las cosas

Después de terminar la clase, estaba yo sentada y tumbada intentado dormir un poco hasta que oigo un gran grito y veo a chicas desmayándose por el camino, y ahí estaba, ese moreno, con pecas

Me mira, yo le miro con cara desafiante y le aparto la mirada, se tenía que haber sentido frustrado porque se acercó a mí

-Eh, tú, la rubia-dice

-Yo-digo señalándome

-Sí, tú,¿te he visto esta mañana?-dice

-Déjame en paz, cara de lenteja, no me interesas-digo y vuelvo a intentar dormir

No se lo que me estaba diciendo, pero lo que sí que sé, es que me quedé dormida

-Señorita Newgate-dice una voz

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto levantándome

-Que ya hace 10 minutos que empezó mi clase-dice

-Lo siento, Tsuru-sensei-digo

Después de su clase y de otras cuatro, por fin terminé mis clases y me podía ir a casa

-Hoy, todos tienen clases por la tarde excepto mi clase-digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta de salida de la universidad

Mientras que iba hacia el tren

-Seguro, que Kiba va a estar muy feliz a verme-digo con una sonrisa en la cara-pienso y sin darme cuenta me choco contra alguien

-Ten más cuidado-dice una voz

-Oh, venga ya, entre todas las personas que me puedo chocar y tiene que ser tú-digo


	2. Chapter 2

-No nos conocemos y ya me odias-dice un peli azabache

-tsk- digo y me voy

-Al menos se dice las gracias-dice gritando

-Que te viole Yuno-grito y me voy

Al llegar al piso de apartamento

-Doctora Kureha, ya estoy aquí-digo

-Hola, Beta, ¿Qué tal la escuela?-pregunta

-No es escuela, es universidad-la digo

-Es que aun me acuerdo cuando eras una niña pequeña-dice

-Jejeje, vengo a recoger a Kiba-digo

-Sí, Kiba, tu dueña ya ha llegado-grita

Aparece un cachorro de Husky por el pasillo

-Kibaaaa-grito abrazándole

-Se ha portado muy bien-dice

-Que bien-digo con una sonrisa

-Beta, ¿Puedes ir a recoger a Chopper del colegio?-pregunta Kureha

-Claro-digo

-Gracias, yo he quedado con unas amigas para ir al teatro y no voy a poder cuidarlo-dice

Me voy al parque para sacar a Kiba de paseo, después, me voy a mi apartamento y preparo algo de comer y le doy la comida a Kiba

-Kiba, tú ya has comido, no te puedo dar de lo mío-le digo

Después de comer, me cambio, pongo la correa a Kiba y me voy a por Chopper

-Chopper-le grito

-Beta, Kiba-dice Chopper

-Hola, Chopper-digo

-Sabes, ha venido un chico nuevo al colegio-dice Chooper

El colegio de Chopper, es el que fui de pequeña, tiene infantil, primaria, secundaria y bachillerato. Exacto, te pasas toda la vida en ese colegio

-¿De que curso es?-pregunto

-De 2 de bachiller, además es mi amigo, me defendió, cuando se estaban metiendo conmigo-dice Chopper

-Me alegro-digo con una sonrisa

Nos fuimos a un parque y dejé que Chopper jugara con Kiba. De repente, me suena el móvil

-Betaaaaaaaa-grita en el otro lado

-Nami,¿Qué quieres?-pregunto

-Es cierto ¿Qué Ace te ha hablado y le has mandado a tomar por culo dos veces?-dice más calmada

-Sí-digo l más de tranquila

-¿¡Estas loca?!-grita Nami

-No es para tanto-digo

-¿Dónde estas?-pregunta

-En el parque con Chopper y Kiba-digo

-vamos para ya-dice y cuelga

-vale, me acabo de meter en un lío-pienso poniéndome las manos sobre la cabeza y con un aura negra alrededor

-Beta, ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunta Chopper preocupado

-Si me pasa algo, prométeme que cuidarás de Kiba-digo

-¿pasa algo'-pregunta asustado

-Que Nami me va a asesinar-digo

-No digas eso, tú eres como una hermana mayor para mí-dice llorando

-Es una metáfora, no te preocupes, venga, sigue jugando con Kiba-digo

-Está bien-dice preocupado y se pone a jugar

-Betaaaaaa-grita Nami

-Buenas, Nami, qué buen día hace-digo

-De bueno nada, ahora eres la persona más odiada de la universidad-dice Nami

-¿En serio?-digo sorprendida

-solo te sorprendes-grita

-también digo, que me parezco a la protagonista de un fic, o de un anime o de un libro-digo sonriendo

-Eres la tía más rara que conozco-dice moviéndome de de un lado a otro

-nami, para, que mi cerebro se derrite-digo

Para y me ves en el banco medio muerta

-Que voy hacer contigo-dice Nami más calmada

-jajajajaj- me río

-¿de que te ríes?-pregunta Nami

-Que soy famosa, solo porque no me guste un famoso, jajajajjaaja-digo riéndome

-Cierto, tiene su gracia-dice Nami empezando a reír

Después de reírnos, Nami se fue a saludar a Chopper

Me empieza a sonar el móvil

-Mierda, mi padre, Nami, quédate con Chopper y Kiba-digo y me voy

Cojo el móvil

-Oh, Beta-chan, cuanto tiempo-dice una voz

-Hola Don Flamingo-digo

-Llámame papá-dice

-Me niego-digo

-Has salido muy rebelde, como tú abuelo-dice

-¿y qué?-digo

-Tús hermanos, Law, Zoro y Marco se van a ir a vivir contigo-dice

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeee?!-grito

Cuelga

-Pero será…-grito pateando la pared

Exacto, Doflamingo Don Quixote es mi padre adoptivo, después de la muerte de mi abuelo mis hermanos de sangre Marco, Law, Zoro y yo, fuimos adoptados por él, el jefe de unas de las empresas más importantes que existe, aunque nunca me ha gustado, igual que a mis hermanos

-Beta, ¿qué pasa?, ¿te he oído gritar?-dice nami

-Mi padre-digo

-Ese tío, ¿Qué quería?-pregunta

-Mis hermanos vienen a vivir conmigo-digo


	3. Chapter 3

-Que bien-dice Nami

-Sí, pero yo quería independizarme, también irán a la universidad-digo

-Sí Law y Marco son guapísimo, aunque son dos años mayoe que nostras y tú hermano Zoro va a 2 de bachiller-dice Nami

-Exacto, mi fama va ha aumentar, como en katekyo Hitman reborn-digo con estrellitas entre los ojos y haciendo una pose guay

-Tienes que dejar el anime-dice Nami con una gotita en la cabeza

-Nunca-digo

-Beta, Nami, Kiba se ha ido detrás de un gato-dice Chopper

-¿Queeeeee?-grito

-Oh venga ya-dice Nami

-Nami, lleva a Chopper a mi casa, toma la llave, yo voy a buscar a Kiba-digo dándole las llaves a Nami y saliendo corriendo

-Se fue hacía la izquierda-dice Chopper

-Gracias-digo

Estuve buscando durante dos horas a Kiba, hasta que lo encontré, subido a un árbol y el gato en el suelo

-vale, como ha llegado ha esto-digo

-¿Cómo le cojo?-pienso

Intenté llamarle, pero no bajaba

-Pues nada subiré-digo

Empiezo a escalar al árbol

Primer intento, cojo carrerilla para poner un pie ne el tronco y coger una rama, pero me caigo

Segundo. Consigo subir a la primera rama del árbol, pero, me caigo

-esto es una mierda, peor que el relleno de Naruto-digo

Al tercer intento, consigo llegar a donde está Kiba

-Por fin, Kiba-digo

Y Kiba se tira hacia mí

-No Kiba, que nos caemos-grito

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cierro los ojos y siento como alguien me coge, abro los ojos

-Tienes que tener más cuidado-dice una voz conocida

-Por Kira,¿tú me persigues o qué?-le digo bajándome de él

-No, solo que yo me he mudado cerca de aquí, en ese edificio de ahí-me señala hacia donde está los pisos de apartamentos que vivo

-Oh, venga ya, esto es peor que Bakugan-digo

Cojo a Kiba y me voy

-Ni las gracias-dice

-A ti, Ace, nunca-digo y me voy

Al llega a mi apartamento

-Beta, ¿lo encontraste?-dice Chopper

-Sí-digo

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadad?-pregunta Nami

-Porque el maldito de Ace, me sigue a todos los lados, incluso vive en este bloque de pisos-digo

-¿¡En serio?!-grita Nami

-ahora que lo dices, a tú lado se ha mudado alguien, ayer-dice Chopper

-Beta,¿qué hiciste ayer?-pregunta Nami

-Pues… después de recoger a Chopper y llevarlo a su apartamento, me puse a ver anime hasta las 11 de la noche, ceno y saco a pasear a Kiba y a las 12:00 llego a casa y luego me puse a jugar videojuegos otome hasta las 3 de la mañana-digo

-¿Entonces, no te enteraste de nada?-dice Chopper

-Exacto-digo

-Tú, tienes un serio problema, peor que la orientación de tu hermano Zoro-dice Nami

-nah, no hace falta que me alabéis, que me sonrojo-digo

-Pero serás…-dice Nami

Ding Dong

-¿Quién es?-grito

-soy el vecino que me acabo de mudar, he venido a conocer a mis nuevos vecinos-dice una voz

-Ya voy-digo

Al abrir la puerta veo a un chico rubio con un extraño sombrero azul, ojos azules y con una quemadura que le cubre alrededor del ojo y detrás a un chico peli negro, con una gran sonrisa, un sombrero de paja y con una cicatriz debajo del ojo

-Buenas-digo

-Hola, me llamo Sabo y este es mi hermano pequeño Luffy, tengo tro hermano pero no está, pero da igual, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta

-Beta-digo amablemente

-Espero llevarnos bien, Beta-dice Sabo

-eso espero-digo

-Guau, guau-se oye y aparece Kiba en la puerta

-Kiba, te he dicho que no te acerques a la puerta cuando está abierta-digo

-Tienes un perro, ¿puedo acariciarlo?-dice el tal Luffy

-Cla…ro-digo

-Ven pequeño-dice Luffy y empieza acariciarlo

-Es muy mono tu perro, ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunta Sabo

-Kiba-digo

-Bonito nombre, pero nos tenemos que ir-dice Sabo

-Claro, podéis pedirme ayuda cuando queráis-digo amablemente

-Yo quiero seguir acariciando a Kiba-dice Luffy con un puchero en la cara

-Por la tardes, suelo estar en el parque paseando a Kiba-digo

-Enserio-dice Luffy

-Bueno, nos vamos, di adió Luffy-dice Sabo

-Adios, Beta-dice Luffy yéndose a la puerta e al lado

-Nos vemos-dice Sabo y se va

Cierro la puerta

-¿quién era?-pregunta Nami

-Los nuevos-digo

-Bueno, me voy, adiós-dice Nami y sale por la puerta

-hasta mañana, Nami-digo y cierra la puerta

-Chopper, dentro de unos días vienen mis hermanos-digo

-Law ¿también?-dice con una cara de felicidad

-Sí-digo

-Biennnn, seguro que me enseñará medicina

Mi hermano Law, tiene 25 años y está en último año de carrera de medicina, mi hermano Marco tiene 28 años y está haciendo grados de distintas carreras y mi hermano pequeño Zoro, tiene 17 años para 18 y está en segundo de bachillerato, le encanta el kendo y yo soy la mediana de 20 años, otaku, gamer y friki de la historia

Ding dong

-¿Sí?-grito

-Soy Kureha-se oye una voz

Abro la puerta

-Hola-digo

-Vengo a por Chopper-dice

-Claro, se ha portado muy bien-digo

-Estás llena de heridas-dice preocupada

-No pasa nada-digo

-¿Seguro?-dice

-Seguro-respondo

-Hola Kureha-dice Chopper

-Venga vámonos-dice y se van

-Otra vez sola, bueno, a ver anime-digo

Me pongo ha ver anime sin parar hasta que me fijo la hora y digo

-Pero si son ya las 3 A.M y no he jugado a los videojuegos, Noooooooo

Rodando por los suelos hasta chocarme contra la pared y me quedo dormida en el suelo


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente

-hmmmmm. Kiba, para, Kiba-digo quitándome a Kiba de encima

-Guau-dice Kiba

-ya, ya, tú paseo matutino, espera que me visto-digo con un bostezo

Me empiezo a desnudar y me pongo una camiseta azul y unos pantalones cortos blanco y me hago una coleta

-Venga, Kiba vámonos-le digo

Salimos por la puerta

-Sabo, me voy a correr un rato-dice adivinar quien, Ace

Cierro la puerta

-Buenas, así que tu eres mi vecina, el mundo es un pañuelo-dice Ace

-Cállate-le digo

-Tú debes de ser Kiba, Luffy me ha dicho que eres bueno-dice y le empieza ha acariciarle

-No lo toques-digo

-¿Qué tienes en contra de mí?-me pregunta

-Mucho-digo y me voy dejándole con la palabra en la boca

Parte de Ace

-¿qué tiene contra mí?-pienso

-Te ha dado calabazas-dice Sabo

-Tsk, es la única chica, que no suspira ante mí-digo

-Una apuesta-dice Sabo

-¿Cuál?-pregunto

-Si consigues que ella se enamore de ti en una semana, dejaré de publicar tus imágenes de cuando estás en la ducha-dice Sabo

-¿En serio?,-digo

-Enserio-dice

-De acuerdo-digo y escupo en mi mano

Sabo igual y nos la chocamos

Fin de la parte de Ace

-Odio a los famosos, no los aguanto, pero si fuera un personaje de anime, aunque fuera famosos me enamoraría-digo

-Guau-contesta Kiba

-¿Qué pasa?-digo me giro

-Hola, de nuevo-dice Ace

-Cara de lentejas, ¿me dejas en paz?-digo

-Dime que tiene en contra de mí y te dejo en paz-dice

-Mucho-digo y me voy corriendo con Kiba

Suena el opening 1 de One piece

-Sí, dígame-digo cogiendo el móvil

-Hola, hermanita-dice una voz

-Hola, Marco-digo

-Dentro de una semana, nos mudamos a tú casa-dice Marco

-Claro, estaré esperándolos-digo

-Pero Zoro viene hoy, ve a recogerle a la parada de tren-dice Marco

-HOY,¿A que hora?-pregunto

-A las 7:00 A.m, para que empieze hoy ya el instituto-dice marco

-¡EN MEDIA HORAAAAAAA!-grito

-Sí, bueno te cuelgo, adios-dice y cuelga

-Mierdaaaa, no llego-digo

Empiezo a correr, hasta que llego a casa, me ducho

-Robin-llama a Robin con mi movil

-Beta, ¿Qué quieres?-dice

-Necesito ayuda-digo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta

-Mi hermano Zoro, viene hoy, dentro de 20 minutos y no voy a llegar a tiempo a la parada de tren-digo

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-dice Robin

-Sí-respondo

-Ahora estoy ocupada, no puedo, así que te cuelgo-dice esto y me cuelga

-¿Qué hago?-digo

-Pues nada, iré corriendo-digo

Salgo de casa y corro todo lo que puedo

-Esto se parece cuando en un anime la protagonista llega tarde a clase y con una tostada en la boca sale corriendo-pienso

Mierda, ya son las 7:00, aun me queda cinco minutos para llegar-digo

Por fín llegue y vi a mi hermano esperando

-Zoro-llamo

Se gira un chico alto, fuerte, con el pelo verde y unos pendientes en la oreja

-Has tardado mucho-dice

-Komen, es que Marco me ha avisado hace 30:00 minutos-digo

-Menos mal que venia con el uniforme puesto-dice

-cierto, empiezas en 20 minutos-digo agobiada

-Exacto-dice

-Se tarda 15 minutos corriendo-digo

-¿Entonces?-pregunta

Le cojo de la mano y nos vamos corriendo, esquivando entre las personas

-Beta, ¿Y mis maletas?-dice Zoro

-Por Kira-digo

Media vuelta a la estación y cogemos las maletas y nos volvemos al colegio

-Llegamos-grito

-Pero ya ha empezado la primera clase-dice Zoro

-Te la buscas tú-digo

-De acuerdo,¿ me llevas las maletas a casa?-dice Zoro

-Espera, Zoro, vas al revés, el despacho está al otro lado-digo

-Los edificios se mueven-dice Zoro

-Te acompañare-digo y le llevo de la mano hasta el despacho del director

-No me cojas de la mano, ya no soy un niño-dice

-Cuando eras pequeño siempre me la dabas-digo con una sonrisa malvada

-No es mi culpa que Marco te avise media hora antes-dice

-Ya se las pagaré cuando pueda-dicho esto llegamos al despacho del director

Entramos

-Shanks, cuanto tiempo-digo

-Beta, no has cambiado mucho-dice dándome un abrazo

-Este es mi hermano Zoro-digo

-Buenas-dice Zoro

-Me tengo que ir, que sino llego tarde a la universidad-digo y me voy

Parte de Zoro

-Bien sígueme-dice el director ese tal Shank

Le empiezo a seguir

-Tú clase es esta-dice

Me señala un cartel que dice 2-E

-Entra-dice

Entro y hay un profesor con el pelo negro, con gafas, con vigote negro y ¿trenzas?

-Hola, tu debes ser Zoro, me llamo Sengoku y voy a ser tú profesor de historia-dice

-Presentate a tus compañeros

-Hola, me llamo Zoro, me encanta la esgrima-digo con desgana

-Muy bien, siéntate al lado de Monkey. -dice

Me siento al lado de quien me dice

-Holaaaaaaa-dice el tal Luffy

-Hola- le contesto

-Me llamo Luffy, encantado de conocerte shishishi-dice

-Yo soy Zoro-digo

-¿Dónde vives?-pregunta

-Me acabo de mudar al piso de mi hermana en la calle Red Line nº15-digo

-Anda, vives en el mismo edificio que yo shishi, ¿Y que piso?-dice ilusionado

-En la sexta planta me dijo mi hermana-digo

-Yo también vivo en ese piso, shishi que coincidencia-dice

-ya te digo-digo más animado

-¿Qué letra vive?-pregunta

-6º B-digo

-Vives donde Beta y Kiba-dice Luffy

-¿Conoces a mi hermana?-pregunto

-Sí-dice

Después de clase

-vamos juntos-dice Luffy

-Pero mi hermana me va a venir a buscar-digo

Suena mi móvil

-¿Sí?-pregunto

-Zoro, Komen, no puedo irte a recoger, he salido más tarde de la universidad y tengo que ir directamente al trabajo, adios,, y no te pierdas-dice mi hermana

-¿Quién era?-pregunta Luffy

-Mi hermana, que no me puede ir a recoger-digo

-te vienes conmigo shishishi-dice y nos vamos

Fin de la parte de Zoro

Después de dejar a Zoro, dejé la maletas en el piso y como una bala me fui a la universidad, suerte que teníamos con Raylight

-Lo siento por llegar tarde-digo

-No pasa nada, sientate-diciendo

Me voy a mi asiento

-Como iba diciendo…..-empieza Raylight, pero yo pienso en como ira mi hermano en el nuevo instituto

Después de clase

-Beta-dice Robin

-Hola, Robin-digo

-¿Conseguiste llegar a tiempo?-pregunta

-No-digo

-¿Te has enterado?-dice Robin

-¿De qué?-pregunto

-El novio de Vivi, le ha puesto los cuernos y han cortado-dice Robin

-¡¿Enserio?!-digo sorprendida

-Sí-dice

-Pero, parece ser, que a Vivi ya no le gustaba tampoco ya que le gustá su amigo de la infancia Kozha

-El es buen chico-digo

-Sí-dice

-Me alegro por Vivi-digo

-Me voy que ya me voy a casa, adiós-dice

-Adiós-digo

Al acabar las clases

-Por fin-digo feliz mientras salgo de la clase

De repente suena mi móvil

-¿Sí?-pregunto

-beta, necesito que vengas ahora a la tienda,¿ puedes hacer horas extras?, te las pagaremos-dice

-Claro, Olivia-digo

-Bien, nos vemos, así te quedas a cargo de la tienda unas semanas, Robin te ayudará-dice y cuelga

Olivia, es la madre de Robin, además es arqueóloga y librera\bibliotecaria, gracias a Robin, su madre me contrato y ahora me tiene mucha confianza

-Tengo que llamar a zoro-digo

\- Zoro, Komen, no puedo irte a recoger, he salido más tarde de la universidad y tengo que ir directamente al trabajo, adiós,, y no te pierdas-digo y cuelgo

Me fui a la librería\ blioteca

_Robín, Franky, habeis venido-digo

-Sí, te tengo que ayudar en la tienda de mi madre-dice

-Buena, Beta, SUUUPER-dice poniendo una pose divertida

-Hola-digo riéndome

Nos pusimos a trabajar, pero Robin más que trabajar, hacia cosas indecentes con Franky y les tenía que decir que pararan que había niños pequeños pero luego volvían

-Beta, nos vamos, te dejamos la tienda-dice y se van

-Sí, si-digo

Eran las 20:00 y tenía que cerrar a las 22:00 ya que había gente que se quedaban estudiando en la biblioteca

Con el tiempo la gente iba abandonándolo, quedándome sola

-Da miedo cuando está vacía de noche seguro que Zoro estará preocupado, ahora que lo pienso…-pienso

-¡NO LE DI LLAVES!-digo gritando

-Voy a llamarle-digo

Le llamo

-Zoro-digo

-Beta,¿Dónde estás?-dice enfadado

-Estoy en el trabajo, me lo han dejado a cargo y cierro a las 22:00, estaré a las 23:00 en casa, lo siento- le digo

-No te preocupes, estoy en casa del vecino Luffy-dice

-Estás en la casa del plato de lentejas-digo

-El modelo-dice

-Sí-digo

-Aún no ha llegado de trabajar-dice

-No me hables de él, ya sabes que no me gustan los famosos-digo

-Aun sigues con eso, creía que ya le habías olvidado-dice

-Zoro, te cuelgo-digo y cuelgo

Y me pongo a llorar

A las 22:00 ya empiezo a cerrar el local y a las 22:50, me voy a casa, al llegar eran las 23:12 y cuando llego a mi piso encuentro a Zoro sentado en el suelo con Kiba dormido sobre las piernas de Zoro

-Zoro, lo siento-digo

-No te preocupes, ya he paseado a Kiba-dice

-seguro que tenéis hambre-digo

-ya hemos cenado, Sabo amablemente nos ha invitado a comer-dice

-Voy abrir la puerta-digo

Abro la puerta y entramos en el piso

-Beta, ¿Cuál es mi habitación?-dice

-Es aquí, cuando venga Law y Marco, uno de los dos dormirá contigo y otro en el sofá cama-digo

-vale, me voy a costar-dice Zoro y se va a su habitación

Yo sin cenar y sin nada me acuesto, no tenía ganas de nada, solo de recordarle ya me hacía daño, pensar en sus caricias y besos que me daba, después de un rato, por fin caí bajo los brazos de Morfeo


	5. Chapter 5

**Despues de muchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tiempo actualizo xD , bueno, aqui os dejo este capitulo, ahora actulizare más seguido porque la tengo acabada :v**

**Disfrutar n.n y comentar**

Una semana después

Oigo un ruido en la cocina y unas voces

-Quiero darla una sorpresa-dice una voz

-Yo más que sorpresa va a ser enfado-dice otra voz

-nah, es mi hermana después de todo-dice

-Y la mía-dice la otra

-Esa voz me suena…-digo

Salgo de la habitación

-Lo sabía-digo

-Buenos días, Beta-ya-dice un chico alto, con perilla, peli negro, con ojos grises y orejeras bajo ellos y con unos pendientes en la oreja

-Law-digo dirigiéndome hacia él

Él me abre los brazos y yo le doy un cabezazo

-¿por qué has hecho eso?-dice, tocándose la tripa dolorido

-Por no avisarme, so tonto-digo

-Dejando esto de lado, Beta, ¿no tienes que ir a pasear a Kiba-dice Zoro

-Cierto, gracias por recordármelo-digo

-Así, Beta-ya, te tengo que contar algo-dice seriamente

-¿El qué?-pregunto

-Padre, ha comprado la empresa de la revista SMJ(sexys modelos jóvenes) y quiere que vayamos a la inauguración y ya sabes que significa…-dice

-Kid-dice Zoro

-¿Qué día es?-pregunto un poco asustada

-Dentro de una semana-dice

-No voy a ir, me inventaré una escusa-digo

RInnnnnnnnn suena el teléfono

-¿Sí?-contesta Zoro

-Zoro-chan,¿Qué tal?-dice

-Oh, padre, ¿Qué quieres?-dice serio

-Venga, no se como me odiáis tanto-dice

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Zoro cabreado

-Ya os lo habrá dicho Law, hay que ir a la fiesta de inauguración y os he enviado ropa de gala, y diles que tienen que ir obligatoriamente-dice y cuelga

Zoro cuelga el teléfono de mala gana

-¿Qué quería?-preguntamos los dos

-Lo siento, Beta, pero tendrás que ir-dice Zoro cabreado

-¿Por qué?-digo

-Porque nos ha enviado trajes que llegarán en cualquier momento-dice

-Ya no ha escapatoria-dice Law

-Me voy a pasear a Kiba-digo

Me voy de la cocina, me cambio, cojo a Kiba y me voy cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Como todas las mañanas desde que se mudaron, Ace estaba fuera

-Buenos días-dice

Pero yo pasó y no le contesto lo de siempre: buenas, cara de lentejas, parece ser que se dio cuenta que me empezó a seguir.

Al salir del edificio, me empecé ha andar rápido al parque con Kiba, para perderle de vista, pero el me seguía, empecé a correr y me escondí, detrás de unos arbustos, hasta que Ace se fue, después de un rato, salí y me fui a pasear, mientras pensaba

-Bufff, no quiero verle, no quiero, no quiero, además, ¿Por qué tuvo que comprar esa empresa?, además, todos nosotros le odiamos

Si, Marco, Law, Zoro y yo. Le odiamos, todos somos hermanos, pero de madre, escepto Marco y yo, que somos hijos de la misma madre, un día, cuando tenía 3 años y Marco 11, nos fuimos al parque a jugar, cuando volvimos, nuestro abuelo Shirohige y nuestra madre, estaban muertos, parece ser que habían sido asesinados, al no saber donde ir, apareció, ese hombre diciendo ser el padre de nosotros, incluso hicieron una prueba y decían que era nuestro padre, él nos llevo a su casa, vivía en una gran mansión, allí conocí a Law, con quien hicimos buenas migas enseguida y al cabo de una semana vino Zoro, después de 4 años, nos enteramos que nuestras madres habían sido asesinadas por Kurohige, el enemigo de nuestro padre, pero como éramos pequeños, le echamos la culpa a él y ese día, aunque fuéramos mitad hermanos, nos convertimos en verdaderos hermanos, y así empezó nuestro odio hacia él

Cuando llegué al piso, me encontré con Zoro, que estaba arreglándose para ir a la preparatoria y a Law guardando las cosas en la habitación de Zoro, ya que compartiría habitación con él

-Hola Beta-dice Zoro

-Buenas, ponte la camiseta-digo

-Nah, paso-dice

-PONTELA, no me hagas repetirlo-digo

-No quiero, además nunca me has ganado-dice Zoro con una sonrisa

-Tu te lo has buscado, venderé tus katanas, así conseguiré dinero para comprar el nuevo videojuego que han sacado-digo cogiéndola

-No te atrévelas-dice Zoro

-Si que me atrevo y lo sabes, no sería la primera vez-digo

Sí, cuando tenía 13 años y Zoro 11, me rompió, un libro que me gustaba mucho, porque le dio por cortar papel con la espada que tenía, a cambio, yo vendí, su manual de espadas, donde saqué dinero y me compré un libro nuevo, cuando padre se enteró, nos castigó a los dos, sin salir de casa en una semana, solo para ir a clase

-Está bien, ahora me la pongo-dice Zoro yéndose a su habitación

Miro la hora

-MIERDA, llego tarde a las practicas-digo gritando, metiéndome en el baño, ducharme, arreglarme

-Me voy-grito cerrando la puerta de un golpe

-Buenos días, Beta shishishi, ¡está Zoro?-dice Luffy

-Sí, ya está arreglado, pero ahora tengo prisa, nos vemos-digo corriendo como nadie

Al llegar a la calle, me encuentro con la moto de Nami

-Nami, eres mi salvadora-digo

-Como se nota que te conozco, a cambio de llevarte, me tendrás que invitar a comer-dice pasándome el casco

-Claro-digo

Me subo a la moto y nos vamos a la universidad

No paso nada interesante, bueno sí, cara de lentejas, intentó tirarme fichas*, pero no le funcionó, luego, me fui a trabajar

-Hoy si que hay gente-digo

-Ya lo veo fufufu, como se nota que vienen porque hay una dependenta muy sexi-dice Robin

-jajajaja, que graciosa-digo

-fufufufu-ríe Robin

-Lo que pasa, es que, han sacado, el nuevo numero de la revista SMJ( Sexys modelos jóvenes)-digo

-Fufufu, porque no la ojeas-dice Robin

-Ya sabes que no me gusta-digo

-Lo que tu digas, te he guardado una para que la veas-dice riéndose

-Mirar, mirar, en la revista está el nuevo Top de modelos jóvenes y sexys del mes-grita una chica

-Kyaaaaaaaaa, ¿Quién está en el primer puesto?-grita las chicas

-Ace y en el segundo pero muy cerca Eustass Kidd-dice una

Yo me quedó en shock

-Bien, chicas, si queréis leer, comprarlo e iros, que molestáis a los demás clientes-dice Robin

Todas las chicas, compraron la revista y se fueron

-Beta,¿Estás bien?-pregunta Robin preocupada

-Sí, ya lo he superado, no pasa nada-digo

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, he quedado con Franky, así que me voy, mañana nos vemos-dice dándome un beso en la frente y yéndose

Cojo la revista y me pongo a leerla

-Así que Kid, ha cortado con su actual pareja, Ace sigue buscando a su chica ideal y ha vuelto a remontar en la lista, el chico que fue durante dos años el más sexi modelo Cavendish-digo

-Me acuerdo de ese, siempre decía que odiaba como nadie a Ace y Kid por quitarle su puesto y que se vengaría

Después de ojear la revista y guardarla en mi mochila me puse a estudiar

-Anda, pero mira quien tenemos aquí trabajando-dice una voz para mí muy conocida

-Kid,¿Qué haces aquí?-le digo mirándole con odio

-Nada, pasaba por aquí y quería ojear la revista-dice

-Lo siento, no queda, así que te puedes ir-digo muy seriamente

-No me da la gana, además me he enterado que tu padre ha comprado la empresa SMJ y va haber una fiesta, espero que vayas-dice Kid

-He leido, que has cortado con tu pareja, que pasa, eres tan entupido que no duras ni un mes con una pareja-digo

-Sí, porque no me llenaba, como tú-dice acercándose

-Aléjate-digo

-¿Y si no qué?-dice Kid

-ANDA, PERO SI ES KID, EL MODELO-grito a todo pulmón

-KYaaaaaaaaaa, es cierto, está ahí-dice un grupo enorme de chicas que se dirigen hacia Kid

-Estás me las pagarás, perra-dice y se va corriendo

-Por poco, mejor que cierre ya-digo

Llamo a los chicos que están en la biblioteca y les digo que ya voy a cerrar, cuando se quedó vacía la biblioteca y la librería, eran las 21:00 y cuando terminé de limpiar era ya las 22:30

-Es muy tarde, y tengo miedo de lo que me dijo Kid, creo que voy a llamar a Law para que me recoja-pienso

Cojo el móvil y llamo a Law

-¿Sí?-pregunta

-Law, puedes venir a recogerme, por favor-digo

-¿Dónde está la tienda donde trabajas?-pregunta

-En la calle Alma de Merry-digo

-Ya voy para alla-dice y cuelga

Luego de unos 10 minutos, ya llega, me subo a su coche y le cuento todo lo sucedido con Kid

-Así que por eso-dice Law

-Sí, tenía miedo-digo tocándome la cicatriz que tenía en la muñeca

-No te va a volver a tocar, hazme caso-dice Law con una cara muy seria

Cuando llegamos al piso, Zoro no estaba y yo me fui a mi habitación a ver anime

Esa noche, volví a recordar, los besos y las caricia que me daba, la palabra Te quiero, que tanto me repetía y conseguí dormir llorando en silencio


	6. Chapter 6

-Betaaaaaaaaaaa-ya, despierta-dice una voz

-Ehnm?-digo

-Beta-ya, Beta-ya, Beta-ya-dice la voz

-¿Qué demonios quieres?, Law-digo gritándole

-Que estabas llorando-dice

-mentira,¿Yo no estaba llorando?-digo

-Mírate en el espejo-dice Law

Me miro en el espejo y tiene razón, tenía los ojos rojos

-Seguro, que es por jugar a los videojuegos, a lo mejor, soy sonámbula y no lo sé-digo

-Si ya y yo soy el presidente del Real Madrid-dice Law de forma burlona

-Olvídate de ese tio, tú vales mucho más-dice Law y se va

Miro el reloj y veo que ponen las 5:00

-Law tiene razón, me tengo que olvidar de él, a lo mejor veo a cara de lentejas y me burlo de él, eso haré-pienso en voz alta

Vuelvo a intentar dormir, pero no tengo sueño, así que, me levanto y me voy al salón

-¿Dónde está Kiba?-pienso

Nada más pensar eso, aparece Kiba por el pasillo

-Kiba, nos vamos ya ha pasear-digo

Me visto, me pongo unos short negros y una camiseta blanca y una zapatillas de deportes viejas y hechas polvos y nos vamos

Al salir a la calle, se podía ver a los fiesteros que se fueron por la noche y venían a sus casas a dormir y lo que vi me dejó anonadada. Ace, tumbado en el banco delante del edificio, me acerco

-Cara de lentejas, ehy, cara de lentejas, despierta-le grito

-¿Qué demonios?-dice Ace dando un sobresalto

-Que demonios yo-digo

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?,Al final te has rendido y quieres salir conmigo-dice Ace feliz

-Ni te lo crees tú, estás en la calle, durmiendo en un banco con esas pintas, te vas a poner enfermo-digo

-Me lo dice la que va como si fuera verano, cuando estamos en octubre-dice Ace

-Bueno, ya que he hecho, mi buena obra, me largo, adios cara de lentejas y por si no te acuerdas, hoy no hay clase, adios-digo y con Kiba me voy

Después de estar corriendo-paseando a Kiba, durante dos horas, volví a la entrada del edificio y veo otra vez a Ace, durmiendo en el mismo sitio, con hormigas por el cuerpo

-Como he dicho, ya he hecho mi buena obra, hoy-digo y paso de él entrando en el edifico y llamando a la puerta de Sabo

-¿Quién es?-dice Sabo, con mucho sueño

-Lo siento, Sabo, por despertarte, pero cara de lentejas, está durmiendo en el banco de enfrente del edificio-digo

-Otra vez, nos mudamos y ya tiene que llamar la atención-dice Sabo tocándose la cabeza

-Bueno, me voy, que tengo que desayunar e ir a trabajar, nos vemos-digo

-¿Trabajas un domingo?-dice sorprendido Sabo

-Sí, aunque la tienda esté cerrada, hay que abrir la biblioteca-digo

-No me digas que trabajas en la tienda biblioteca-dice Sabo sorprendido

-Sí, como la jefa, no está, soy yo la que tengo que estar allí-digo con una sonrisa

-No me lo puedo creer, la hija de uno de los más importantes jefes de negocios de la ciudad, trabaje en esa tienda-dice Sabo

-Esa tienda, es mejor que el trabajo de mi padre-digo

-quería preguntarte,¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de tu padre?-dice Sabo

-Sí, pero a desgana, no me gusta, los lugares lleno de famosos y gente rica, no va conmigo, a mi me gusta más, estar con la gente normal, por eso empecé a vivir sola a los 18 años cuando pude por fin, incluso obligue a mi padre a que me llevará a un instituto, donde va la gente sencilla-digo

Estuvimos hablando como media hora, hasta que Kiba, empieza a ladrar

-Kiba, deja de ladrar-digo

Por las escaleras, aparece un Ace, cabreado y con resaca y muy cabreado

-Anda, cara de lentejas, por fin despiertas, ¿Qué al durmiendo con tus amigos las hormigas?-digo riéndome

-Risas, nada, Sabo, ¿Por qué no me has despertado? Y tú,¿Beta?-dice enfadado

-Anda, se me ha olvidado, es que como he encontrado, con alguien con quien podré hablar de temas demasiado complicados para mentes como tú, se me ha pasado-dice Sabo riéndose

-Yo te desperté y te volviste a dormir, además te dije que ya había hecho mi obra caritativa, por hoy-digo riéndome sin parar

-Esto no tiene risa-dice Ace

-Mira, si aun llevas unas cuantas hormigas y q¿ue es eso?-digo preguntándomelo

-Joder, que bichado más grande tienes en el sombrero-dice Sabo

-Anda mira, que no me he fijado antes-digo apartándome muy despacio de Ace

-Ya se que bicho es, es una escorpión, por esta zona hay muchos-dice Sabo

-Voy a llamar a mi hermano, que seguro que le ha picado y no quiero un cadáver en el edificio-digo y entro en mi piso

-LAW-grito

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Law

-A cara de lentejas, creemos que le ha picado una escorpión, porque el muy inteligente, se ha quedado dormido en el banco del parque-digo

-¿Quién es cara de lentejas?-pregunta Law

-El chico pelinegro y con pecas-digo

Law, sale y yo, quito la correa de Kiba, miro el reloj y pego un grito, solo tenía 10 minutos para arreglarme e ir a la tienda

Parte de Sabo

Luego de que Beta, se fuera a llamar a su hermano, yo entré en el piso, Ace iba a entrar

-Tú te quedas fuera, no quiero una escorpión en casa-digo

-Joder, si no es para tanto-dice Ace moviéndose

-Muévete más y te picará-digo tranquilamente mientras entro al piso y cojo el palo de la escoba

Con mucho cuidado, y paciencia, la escorpión, cuando estaba subiéndose al palo, dice una voz

-Así que tú eres cara de lentejas-ya-dice esa voz haciendo que nos asustemos y que la escorpión se callera y picará en el brazo a Ace

-Ahora sí que le ha picado-dice Sabo riéndose

-No tiene gracia, voy a morir-dice Ace llorando

El chico que acababa de llegar, se arranca la manga de la camiseta, coge el brazo de Ace y lo envuelve, para que se cortara la circulación, y el veneno no se extendiera

-¿Tú quien eres?-dice Sabo tranquilo

-Soy trafalgar Law, mi hermanita, me dijo que al vecino podría haberle picado una escorpión, pero al final le ha picado-dice

-Yo soy Sabo y él es Ace-digo

-El supermodelo, normal que mi hermana te llame así Ace-ya

Entramos al piso, justo cuando Beta, de un portazo cierra la puerta y se va corriendo por las escaleras

A dentro del piso

Law, me da las indicaciones para poder curar a Ace, y al final, lo consigue

-Muy bien hecho, ni siquiera se le ha extendido el veneno por el cuerpo-digo

-En el hospital hay muchos pacientes por picaduras de escorpión, este año, habido más que otros-dice

-Muchas gracias, parece ser que eres mas amable que tu hermana-dice Ace

-Mentira, Beta-ya, es más amable que yo, yo solo soy amable con los pacientes pero ya y sobretodo protejo a mi hermana como nadie, si quieres conseguirla, mejor que te lleves bien con nosotros cuatro-dice

-¿Cuatro?, si sois tres-dice Ace

-Es que falta Marco, el es majo, pero si le cabreas, puedes acabar muy mal-dice poniendo una sonrisa

-¿Cuánto te pagamos por salvar a mi hermano?-pregunto

-Lo hago gratis, porque me lo ha pedido mi hermanita, y si me disculpas, me voy al piso-dice saliendo

-Ya hemos conocido a tres, queda el tal Marco-digo

-Marco…., ¿De que me suena ese nombre?-dice Ace

-¿Te suena?-pregunto

-Sí-responde Ace

-COMIDAAAAAAAAAAaa-grita Luffy

-Bueno, mejor preparemos el desayuno-digo

Fin de la parte de Sabo


End file.
